


Speak

by anoetic



Category: Tokio Hotel
Genre: M/M, Twincest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-13
Updated: 2013-01-13
Packaged: 2017-11-25 07:51:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/636719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anoetic/pseuds/anoetic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It is not always necessary to speak. Your body is a walking forest of language, a beautiful universe whose stars are born with an unfathomable infinite vocabulary. It is in this universe that the mouth need not always speak. It is only in this universe that the body is able to speak, that its actions become louder than words. This is why on certain nights Bill needn't say anything more to his brother other than a glance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Speak

**Author's Note:**

> Reviews are appreciated and encouraged, thank you!

The certainty of his stare, the way his eyes would cloud with that familiar haze, his lips barely parting in a virginal pout that would always rile Tom to the core, making the desire for his twin’s body that much more intense. And he would rise to Bill’s attention, standing in front of him as if he were God and was about to make love with an angel. Bill would gaze up at his brother, his eyes darkening with an explicit love that only Tom could see and slowly Bill would get up from his seat on the bed, bringing his hands to the cinnamon of his twin’s cheek as he begins the first step in their dance.

His lips marry Tom’s in a feather light gesture, as if it were the very first time again, teenage hormones running rampant through their bones, their bodies on fire with a maddening passion that only the coarse friction of their bodies tangled together could quell. All of this of course, would usually happen with a loud chorus of love cries, tired grunts, frantic pleadings for more more more oh fuck oh god please please please oh my god, and the ever present always said ‘I love you’, but tonight the twins were determined to keep it sweet and silent, the purpose of words completely forgotten and unnecessary to them as they began to speak to each other through feelings, through the connection of lips to lips, of ghostly hands on pretty skin.

Love would be their spoken word tonight.

Tom smirks into his brother’s lips, deepening the kiss as he parted Bill’s lips with a masterful tongue, eagerly lapping at his open mouth, tasting him. Bill stiffened as frissons of heat began to explode in his stomach, making his body become heavy with want as his hands became possessive, silently snaking up Tom’s shirt. Bill marvels at the Adonis body that his brother has and grins into mouth, wordlessly showing Tom his appreciation for the beauty that Bill can finally call his. Tom receives Bill’s adoration and returns it as he gently leans forward, pushing Bill’s back onto the bed as Tom latches his lips onto his brother’s neck, loudly sucking at his bulging Adam’s apple and Bill groans, throwing his head back as the rest of Tom’s body barely hovers over his own. Bill bites his lip, breathless as he becomes filled with arousal while he watches his twin pamper him, lips trailing butterfly kisses over smooth skin, fingertips looping underneath his shirt and swirling over tattooed flesh.

Bill grins to himself, shamelessly prideful over the fact that this was paradise. This moment, those hands, those lips, that body; Tom was Bill’s paradise. Bill continued to watch through smoke screen eyes as Tom marked his dominion over his body, lips now suckling at his jutting hip bone and a light moan fluttered from Bill’s lips as he unconsciously rotated his hips, his jeans becoming tight with a familiar heat as he looked up at his brother who was now smirking at him, eyes teasingly warm.

Bill bit his lip, his body slowly growing submissive to Tom’s fantastic power. A trembling breath fell from Bill’s mouth that urged his brother to continue loving him and Tom nodded, his own breath heating Bill’s tingling skin as rough hands were quick to undo Bill’s jeans, seamlessly raising his thighs up to slide the garment off as it was tossed to the floor without a second thought. Bill looked at his brother again, swarms of excitement pulsing down his spine and straight to his groin. He whimpered, rolling his hips anxiously as Tom lowered his body over his twin’s, dragging his lower half across Bill’s budding erection. This caused both of them to gasp out in surprised pleasure, the dizzying sensation of their arousal always so deliciously new to them. Bill made grabby hands at his brother, silently pleading for him as Tom obliged, allowing his brother to sit up as he quickly unraveled Tom’s shirt, his eyes widening as he is met face to face with such a heavenly body.

“God…”

Tom shakes his head, inwardly beaming with pride at Bill’s adoration as he hastily slides off his pants, kicking them to the floor and silencing Bill as he forcefully grinds his hips down on his twin’s erection. Bill yelps in shock, his eyes fluttering from the disorienting wave of butterflies that channel through his veins, subduing him. He becomes seized by a frantic need for Tom and crashes his lips against his twin’s, moaning into his mouth as Tom slips a hand underneath his thigh, prompting Bill to slowly wrap it around Tom’s back as his other limb is quickly hoisted onto the other side of Tom’s body. Bill relaxes into the bed, his lips still moist from the taste of his brother as he prepares himself to be loved.

For some reason, this moment is Bill’s absolute favorite. He loves it more than being fucked, more than the sweet nothings and cuddling that comes afterward. The moment before he is loved, the intensity of his heart beating, the waves of awareness that surge through his veins, his focus firm on his brother’s skin as he can feel his lower half melt into lavender, the quick connect of their eyes the second before he becomes full of Tom’s love; that is Bill’s favorite. And that moment came sooner than he thought as could feel his brother slide inside of him at an achingly slow pace, causing Bill to throw his head back against his pillow, hissing as pain shot through his bottom. He weakly glanced up at Tom, begging for him with his hands and Tom nodded shakily, leaning down as he slid further inside of Bill, making him cry out and clamor for a fistful of Tom’s dreads. Tom winced as Bill suddenly clenched around his cock, sending him more pain than pleasure. He brought a hand to the cream of Bill’s cheek and Bill moaned for him softly, understanding him as he relaxed against Tom’s length, happily allowing himself to become full with his brother’s love.

Tom presses a wet kiss to the crown of Bill’s forehead as he spreads his thighs further apart, his thrusts becoming more stable and more exhausting as Bill groaned at his brother’s strength, his hand combing through his dreads as he tried to settle into the rhythm of their bodies. Bill shut his eyes, feeling his senses on the brink of extinction as Tom picked up the pace, faithfully moving in and out of his body with such fervor that Bill thought he might faint. He moans loudly, feeling butterflies clamor in his belly as torrents of pleasure tunnel through his skin making him all the more desperate for his brother’s touch. He flashed open his eyes as he suddenly lifted himself up, overcome by a manic desire to feel every inch of Tom against him, on him, in him.

With a shuddering cry he pushes himself onto Tom’s lap, nearly seeing stars as his brother’s cock becomes buried inside of him. Tom gapes at Bill, initially surprised by his brother’s spontaneity, but quickly becomes impossibly aroused at how greedy Bill is and with a heated kiss, gives him permission to ride him until the heavens collapse. Bill grins as Tom silently glues his hands to Bill’s back, holding him steady as Bill begins to sluggishly roll his hips, moaning at how perfect Tom feels inside of him. Tom bites his lip, groaning under his breath at how perfect he feels inside of Bill and he urges him to move with a harsh slap on his ass. Bill cries out unexpectedly and obeys his brother, slowly lifting his hips up and crashing back down on his cock with a shout, panting brokenly as he begins to steadily fuck himself, his hands still frisking through his brother’s dreads.

Bill can feel his body disintegrating as he continues to ride his twin, his lips attempting to form sentences but all that comes out is quick pleasurable sighs that fall straight from Bill’s lips and right to Tom’s groin as he slaps Bill’s ass again, growing impatient as his twin bounces up and down on his cock. He growls, taking in Bill’s neck as he attacks it with kisses, his hands now tight at his waist as he raises Bill’s thighs up, making him whimper only to have him yell beautifully as he is slammed back down on Tom’s aching cock.

Bill gasps for his brother, his hands frantically running through his dreads as he is sure that he will be swallowed up by his orgasm if Tom doesn’t save him. He can feel his vision dissolve into stars as Tom continues to batter his hole, prompting tears to well in his lids as Bill latches his hands onto Tom’s back, desperate to stay afloat as his orgasm begins to root in his belly. He can feel a universe of words pooling in his mouth, words that would excite him, words that would make Tom come in the blink of an eye, but Bill stayed silent, honoring their love as he continued to plead for Tom through heated moans, virginal whimpers and love sighs that made Tom bury his face into the crook of Bill’s neck as his own orgasm began to call his name. Bill began to feel faint, his body now dipping into a different plane as shock waves of pleasure racked through his bones. This was it. They were about to be released from the place where they were so beautifully connected.

He forces Tom’s cock to wedge deeper inside of him so that every bit of him would be full of his love and Tom allows Bill to do so, his lips now desperately kissing his face, his chin, his nose, his forehead, his mouth, wanting so badly to savor every taste of Bill as his orgasm explodes, making him hide his face in Bill’s sweaty neck as he comes with a shout, wincing as Bill tightens reactively around his cock while Bill violently comes shortly after, his vision disappearing and his body jolting as the pleasure waves swim through his veins, the orgasm unraveling in his belly as he screams for Tom, his fingers clawing at his back.

The two stay locked together, motionless and breathless as the haze of their climax disperses, leaving only twin bodies left in its wake. Bill slackens, his body loose and light in Tom’s arms as he plants lazy kisses on his brother’s shoulder. Tom responds to Bill’s affections with an approving pat on his rump as he presses a kiss on top of his head. The two of them become seized with a familiar feeling and look at one another wordlessly, identical chests burning with identical love and with a gentle kiss of their lips they know that tonight they have said so much without saying a word.


End file.
